Noises in the Night
by Fierce Queen
Summary: When mysterious noises in the night brings fear to a small town, Faun Fezmir goes to the Four to inform them of the problem.


**This was written for lunawannabe for Christmas. Hope you enjoy it as much as she did!**

_**Disclaimer - Narnia is not at all mine**_

* * *

Noises in the Night

It was summer during the fourth year of the Golden Reign. Kings Peter and Edmund and Queens Susan and Lucy were busy running the country, dealing with foreign diplomats, and defending Narnia from her attackers.

One warm day in Greenroof, a Faun by the name of Fezmir came to Cair Paravel on behalf of his town in the northwestern part of Narnia. It seemed his town was having a peck of trouble, for residents heard curious and scary noises in the dark of night for two weeks. The town's people decided to take the matter to the Kings and Queens in case the sounds were of the Northern Giants.

Fezmir patiently wait his turn during court. He was the last one to speak to the Four, so it would do him no good to be impatient. Finally, after two hours of arguments being settled, and the monarchs granting permission for proper docks and boats to be built, it was Fezmir's turn.

"Who is next, Moreto?" High King Peter asked the Marshal of the List, a Grizzly Bear.

"Faun Fezmir of the Town Melba," replied the Marshal. At the call of his name, Fezmir walked to the steps of the dais and bowed to his monarchs.

"What brings you here, Faun Fezmir?" asked Queen Susan.

"I came, your Majesties, because my town has been hearing noises in the night, and we know not what makes them," Fezmir answered.

Queen Lucy grew anxious with excitement, for she always enjoyed a mystery. The young queen could see similar excitement in the eyes of her siblings. Lucy already had a feeling Peter was going to investigate the noises, and she dearly wished to go.

"Curious," Edmund said to himself, though everyone was thinking similarly. "How long have these noises been occurring?"

"Two weeks, Sire."

"From where are the noises coming?" Lucy asked, barely containing her excitement. The High King gave an inaudible chuckle. Susan smiled at her sister, and Edmund gave a small smirk.

"The mountains about a mile or so from the village, Queen Lucy. They have the people scared enough that there has not been any night-time dances as of late." The room stirred in a bit of shock. Narnia was known for her summer dances, and to not have any was a serious matter.

Peter stood, and everyone became silent. "We will look into your predicament, dear Faun. You may stay here until my siblings and I send an investigation party to your town."

"Thank you, King Peter. My thanks to all of you," said Fezmir.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Lucy . . ." Peter started.

"I want to go, Peter," Lucy said forcefully.

"But Lu," said Susan. "You're only twelve years old."

"So? Peter's seventeen, and _that's_ old enough to go on a mystery that could kill him? I'm sure Edmund would go if Peter needed company and asked, and he _is_ only a year older than me."

Her eldest siblings were silent. "She's got a point," said Edmund.

"How?" Peter challenged, even though he very well knew she had a valid point.

"Lucy is twelve. Three years older than when I fought in the Battle of Beruna, and a year younger than you were, Peter. She's even recently fought with the two of us in battle, and Lu can hold her own."

Peter nodded in acknowledgement, Susan sighed, and Luck beamed.

"And besides, if it's anything that can be dealt with peacefully, Lucy is quite the little diplomat," Edmund added as he remembered Lucy negotiating trade agreements with Galma a few months ago. The agreement did a great deal of good for the country; it brought new spices, foods, and other goods into Narnia.

Peter was silent for a minute before he said, "Alright, Lucy. Prepare to depart early tomorrow morning."

Lucy hugged her brother in happiness. "Thank you, Peter."

The young queen then turned to her other brother. "And thank you Edmund."

The Just King shrugged. "Was nothing, Lu."

The Valiant smiled.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

High King Peter, Queen Lucy, Fezmir, and their guard arrived at Melba two days after departing from Cair Paravel. The sun was just beginning to set, and many people were out to greet their monarchs.

"There is no special place for you to sleep, Majesties, but there is an extra bed at my place if your Highnesses do not mind sharing," Fezmir offered.

Lucy looked to Peter with a smile. Peter nodded to the Faun. "We do not mind. Is there an open area near your home where our guard may camp?"

"Yes, King Peter. There is some space behind my house for them."

"Our thanks, Fezmir," said Lucy.

The Royal group settled down to where they would be staying. Peter and Lucy helped their guard make camp behind Fezmir's house. Then everyone had dinner and went to sleep.

A few hours into the night, what sounded like a shriek, woke Lucy. A few seconds later, she heard it again. Carefully, the queen rose from the bed, strapped on her belt – that held her dagger and cordial, and grabbed her cloak. Fezmir's house was dark as Lucy moved through it, but the light of the full moon allowed her to avoid bumping into things and waking her brother or her host. Though, the Valiant Queen had a feeling Fezmir was awake anyway.

After she exited the house, the young queen walked towards the village's northern edge to see if she could catch a glimpse of what was making the noise. A large _SWOOSH_ caught Lucy's attention, and she looked to the mountains. Above the mountain peak were three flying creatures. Queen Lucy attempted to figure out what kind of animal they were, but they moved to fast. One of them suddenly changed its course and flew in Lucy's direction. Once it was a few feet from her, it rolled and shrieked, causing Lucy to jump. A large hand came down gently on her shoulder, and she gave a small gasp.

"It's alright, Lu. It's me," came her brother's soothing voice.

Peter put his arm around his little sister's shoulders, and Lucy put her arm around his middle. "When did you wake?"

"A few minutes ago, when I heard the first shriek. I was hoping you hadn't heard it."

"So you were awake when I left?" she asked looking up at her brother.

The High King nodded. "I decided to follow you once you left the room," said Peter as he continued to watch the flying creatures. "What do you suppose they are?"

"I don't know," Lucy answered. "They don't slow down enough for me to look." The young queen then gave a big yawn.

Peter smiled. "Let's go back and try to get some sleep. And then tomorrow we can figure out what these flying creatures are, okay?"

"M'kay," Lucy said sleepily.

Peter chuckled and helped his baby sister back inside.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"But Peter . . ."

"No, Lucy. I've gone and surveyed the mountain. It's very steep and can only be traversed by hand-climbing. Something you're not dressed for."

Lucy huffed as her brother was right. If she even attempted climbing in her skirts, she could fall and seriously injure herself. And the young queen was not proficient at hand-climbing, so it would've made it even more difficult.

"I'll take six Fauns and Satyrs with me. The rest of the guard will stay with you," the elder Royal informed her.

"Alright," Queen Lucy said, depressed.

The High King gave his sister a sad smile. "I'm sorry you can't go."

The Valiant returned the smile. "Just go so you can hurry back."

The Magnificent pressed his lips to her head. "I shall."

"Aslan be with you!" she called as he went outside.

"And with you!" her brother called back.

As soon as Peter was off, Lucy headed into the town. She saw a school area and many small shop-keeps that varied in merchandise. Some had jewelry, others food items, tools, or material for sewing. Queen Lucy stopped at each of these shops, and she talked with most of the towns folk. They all were honoured to meet her, and they were touched that she and the High king would personally deal with their problem. The Narnians also wondered why she was not with the High King at the moment.

"It is because I am not properly dressed to climb the mountain, and I am not very good at hand-climbing," Queen Lucy explained.

"Posh," said a Gryphon named Skylor. "I can take you up, your Majesty."

The young queen smiled brightly. "I would very much appreciate that, Lady Skylor. How soon can we leave?"

The Gryphon responded by coming up beside her. Queen Lucy promptly mounted, and Skylor sprung into the air. They landed about where Lucy saw the flying creatures the night before within ten minutes. The queen dismounted and began to visually search for the creatures.

"Will you still be in need my services, Queen Lucy?" Skylor asked.

She turned back to the Gryphon. "Mmm, no. I do not believe so. The creatures my royal brother and I saw last night fly, so I will hopefully come down with them. Thank you, Skylor, for bringing me."

"It was my pleasure, your Majesty. I look forward to seeing you back in town." And Skylor took off.

Lucy began to explore the plateau she was on, careful to stay clear of the edge. After a few minutes, the queen came across a cave. Immediately, she sensed that the cave held the winged creatures.

"Aslan protect me," Lucy whispered to herself.

Queen Lucy stood ten feet from the cave's entrance and drew her dagger in case she needed it. She was about to call out to the cave when Peter's voice startled her.

"I say, Lu. You always find a way around anything that restrains you," the High King remarked.

"What can I say? It's a gift," the Valiant Queen countered.

"How in Narnia did you get up here?" Peter asked as he helped his Faun and Satyr guards up.

"A resident Gryphon gave me a ride. She didn't like the excuse of improper clothes and lacking climbing abilities," Lucy answered with a smile.

Peter gave a soft snort and smiled as he shook his head. "I do believe you were about to call out to the creatures when I spoke," the Magnificent said as he shifted Rhindon from his back to his hip.

Taking the hint, Lucy turned around and drew a deep breath. "Hello? Is anybody there?" the twelve year old shouted. The queen was about to call again when they heard a rustling and what sounded like the clipping of hooves.

Out stepped three Winged Horses. They looked to be a family: one was all brown, another black with white stockings and wings, and the colt was beige with white wings, mane and tail.

The brown one stepped forward. "My name is Barna, descendent of Fledge, the first Winged Horse. This is my husband, Flenis, and our son, Terán, also descendents of Fledge. Who are you?"

The Valiant Queen looked to her sibling, and he nodded to her. She turned back to Barna. "I am Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia, and this is my brother, High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia. We rule this land along side our sister, Queen Susan the Gentle, and our brother, King Edmund the Just."

"Jadis rules no more?" Flenis asked.

"Yes," Peter answered. "Aslan slew her four years ago. He then made me and my siblings monarchs of Narnia. A blessing, truly."

"Then you will forgive our behavior, your Majesties. We did not know," Barna said.

"That is quite alright," said Queen Lucy. "I must ask, though, why did your kind leave Narnia?"

"It began just before Jadis' rule," Flenis started. "Our grandparents began searching for places to live in case we ever needed to flee."

"And they found an isolated place on one of the Seven Isles. They returned to Narnia and told the other Winged Horses about the spot," Barna continued. "The Winged Horses were glad to have the escape place, for when Jadis invaded Narnia, she let her foul creatures slay our families for food."

"And ever since, the Winged Horses have been living in the Seven Isles. Recently, we heard chatter of new monarchs, and that Jadis was gone. The rumors were reported to Mortír, the head of all herds. And it was decided that out family should come over here to confirm it," Flenis finished.

"But why did you wait two weeks here on the mountain? Why did you fly around at night and scare the villagers?" Peter questioned.

"We didn't mean to," Terán quickly said. "Because Mama and Papa weren't sure if her agents were still around, we hid in the day and flew at night."

"But what about coming to Cair Paravel? It's right on the coast," the High King asked the colt.

Terán shrugged his wings. "We flew here at night and missed it. We meant no harm."

The King and Queen smiled at the Winged Horse family. "We would be honoured and most grateful if your kind returned to Narnia," the Magnificent offered.

"Oh, yes. It would be lovely to have all of Narnia's people whole," Lucy added.

Barna, Flenis, and Terán all shared a look and then whinnied happily. Lucy clapped her hand (having long ago re-sheathed her dagger), and Peter smiled brightly.

"How soon will you leave?" Queen Lucy inquired.

"As soon as possible, your Majesty," Barna answered.

"Oh, good. Though I do have one last question to ask."

"What is it, Queen Lucy?"

"Might I get a ride down? I came up here by Gryphon."

"Of course, Majesty. In fact, Flenis and I could take the lot of you down in two trips if you rode two per horse."

"You are most gracious," said Peter.

"It is the least we can do in return for you inviting us back home, King Peter," Flenis said.

Lucy and Peter mounted Barna, and two Fauns mounted Flenis. Quick as a wink, they were down beside the mountain, dismounted, and the Winged Horses were back in the air before you could say _"Pegs and kettle drums."_

As they waited, which wasn't long, Peter whispered to Lucy, "That sure beats climbing down." The queen giggled at her brother. The two groups soon departed – the monarchs back to the village so they could start back to Cair, and the Winged Horses to the Seven Isles to bring their people home.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was a week later when Narnia's monarchs expected the arrival of the Winged Horses. It was during their mid-day meal when they heard neighing from out over the water. The young kings and queens ran to the nearest window, and Lucy shouted, "They're here! They're here!"

The Four observed that the Winged Horses were heading for a large field near Cair Paravel. So as quickly and as dignified as they could, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy went down to the stables to get their horses and rode out to the field.

When the Kings and Queens arrived at the field, it was filled with hundred of newcomers and just as many Narnians who had seen the Winged Horses arrive. There was much chatter. The Winged Horse families talking to one another, Narnians talking to each other, and a bit braver Narnians who began talking to the Winged Horses to make them feel at home.

High King Peter reared his horse to get everyone's attention. "Narnians! Today we witness a special occasion. The welcoming home of the Winged Horses."

Next, Queen Susan spoke. "They fled from Narnia during the first year of Jadis' rule because she allowed her followers to kill and eat them."

"And just a few weeks ago," King Edmund continued. "One family came back to see if rumors of Jadis' death and our reign were true."

"Just last week, my royal brother, King Peter and I invited the family to bring their people home. Today, by Aslan's will, they have returned. May the be welcomed into Narnia and into your hearts. May they never be forced to flee again," Queen Lucy finished.

Together, the monarchs said, "Welcome home."

And to this, the Narnians cheer, for they were whole again.


End file.
